


Meteor Shower

by NanoTwentyFaces



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Qrow will always be there for Ozpin, Wishing, bittersweetness, meteor showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoTwentyFaces/pseuds/NanoTwentyFaces
Summary: Ozpin takes Qrow to watch a meteor shower for the first time. Shooting stars are supposed to be wished upon. What does each wish?





	Meteor Shower

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while watching a meteor shower a few weekends ago and thought it would be adorable.

“Oh, is it really that time already?” Ozpin chimed from his desk, a datapad in hand.

“Hm? What do you mean?” Qrow called, stepping into view from the upper level. He rested his arms on the railing, looking down at Ozpin.

“Well,” Ozpin replied, scrolling down, “tonight is the night of the _Amets_ meteor shower!”

“Meteor shower?” Qrow blinked, promptly hopping over the railing to the floor. He rested a hand on the desk, looking over Ozpin’s shoulder at the datapad.

“Yes, every eleven years “Amets’ Comet” passes over Remnant. All of the debris coming off of it creates a fantastic spectacle unlike any other!” Ozpin looked back at Qrow, making his signature pout, eyebrows raised. He had no idea what he was talking about. “Qrow-have you ever seen a meteor shower before?”

“Uhhhhh…..” Qrow trailed off, scratching his head.

“You’re serious?” Ozpin laughed. “How have you never seen one before?”

“Hey, don’t laugh!” Qrow pointed a finger down at him. “So what if i’ve never seen one? Just never got a chance to!” He turned away crossing his arms. Such a child.

“I’m sorry,” Ozpin continued to laugh, “This is just a surprise. For someone who’s been pretty much everywhere, I thought you would have already seen one of these. Especially since I know you love stargazing.”

“What-” Qrow spun around, his cheeks tinted, “I don’t-you don’t-I never told you that!”

“Call it my intuition,” Ozpin leaned back in his chair, a finger curled under his lip, “And that you seem to know quite a lot about the stars, and I certainly have never seen you read any books on them.”

“It’s wayfinding!” Qrow screeched, his cheeks growing redder. “And I don’t need any damn book to tell me how to read stars!” He jutted a thumb to his chest. “ **_I’m_ ** smart enough to figure it out all by myself!”

“Your adaptability has always been one the traits i’ve admired.” Ozpin swiveled his chair back into his desk, a playful smirk on his face listening to the squawks and spurts of Qrow trying to come up with a retort.

 

~ ~

“So, what’re we doing out here with all this stuff?” Qrow asked, gesturing to everything Ozpin brought outside.

“We’re going to watch the meteor shower.” Ozpin replied, smoothing out a blanket on the grass.

“But what do we need all this for? And why are out here by the Emerald forest? Couldn’t we just watch from the tower, or at least close to the tower?” Qrow shoved his hands in his pockets, peering over the edge of the cliff into the Emerald Forest below.

“It’s still early spring so the nights are going to remain a little chilly, we’ll want to keep to warm, so I brought several blankets. The thermoses have hot cocoa in them, and I brought extra in case.” He stole a glance at Qrow still looking over the edge. “Oh, we’re still close enough to Beacon, Grimm won’t come near.”

Qrow pursed his lips, hesitantly stepping away from the edge back to their setup.  Ozpin finished laying out their supplies, sitting himself down on the blanket. Looking up at Qrow, he patted the spot beside him on the blanket. “Come on. I promise this will be fun.”

Qrow huffed, lowering himself onto the blanket. “So, now what?”

“Now is where the fun begins.” Ozpin sang, dropping flat on his back.

“Uhhhh what?” Qrow said, twisting to look at Ozpin.

Ozpin chuckled at the clear confusion on Qrow’s face. Here and there, delightful naivete. “Lay down, it’s the best way to watch.”

“Okaayyyy….” Qrow droned, slowly laying himself down next to him. “Now what?”

“ _Now_ we watch.” Ozpin clarified, hand clasped over his stomach.

 

~ ~

“Uggggghhhhhh! I don’t see anything!” Qrow groaned flailing his arms up and dropping them.

“Patience.” Ozpin responded, keeping his gaze on the sky. “You just have to wait and watch carefully.”

“We’ve been out here for over an hour and haven’t seen anything!”

So impatient sometimes. But quite fun to watch.

“Just be patient.” Ozpin reached over to touch Qrow’s arm. “I assure you you’ll see something.”

Just as the words left his mouth, brief and quick, a white dot sailed across the sky. Shimmering and disappearing in the blink of an eye.

He heard Qrow gasp and shoot up in his spot. “Did you see that?! That was one wasn’t it?” His eyes were wide and filled with wonder at seeing the little, flying speck. Like a child on Christmas. Filled with excitement and amazed.

“That was just a small one.” Ozpin said, watching him fidget, eyes darting around hoping for another. “It’s mostly ones like those we’ll see, but there will be ones with tails from time to time. They’re beautiful.”

“Well then I really want to see one of those.” Qrow smirked, raising his fist to the sky. “Come on! Show yourself! I ain’t got all night, you know!”

Ozpin laughed at his echoing demanding. So unconventional. Only he would yell at the stars to do something.  “Don’t worry. It’ll show itself eventually.”

 

~ ~

“Isn’t there something that people usually do when they see these things?” Qrow asked breaking the silence. In the time between, he’d adjusted to laying the opposite direction, his head still beside Ozpin’s. “Like some kind of ritual or something….i don’t know.”

“Well,” Ozpin began, “ _usually_ when someone sees a shooting star, one with a tail, they make a wish on it.”

“Why?” Qrow responded, clearly puzzled. “It doesn’t actually grant their wish does it? Unless it’s secretly one of those magic things.”

“No,” Ozpin laughed, “a person’s wish isn’t guaranteed to come true. It’s just…..well…..it’s just something people do. For their own comfort, fun, faith, or a pass of hope. People just like to make wishes. I believe there was a story once,” Ozpin reached his hand up tracing the stars with his fingers, “that shooting stars were really the swift messengers of the gods returning to the heavens. Naturally, the people of the world would wish and pray to these messengers in hopes of them reaching the ears of the gods and be answered.”

Ozpin dropped his hand back to the ground, pursing his lips, staring intently at the sky.

“Hmph, guess they figured out eventually no one was really listening.” Qrow said quietly, taking notice of Ozpin’s silence.

Ozpin took a deep breath, closing his eyes. “Yes…..it seems they did.”

Above them, as if on cue, glimmering and a bright blue, a star sailed across the sky. Its tail stretching and trailing far behind it. Reminiscent of pure dust.

“Well then,” Qrow said, a smile hinting on his face, “What do you say you wish for, Oz?”

“What do _you_ wish for?” Ozpin retorted.

Qrow turned his head to look at Ozpin. “Hey, I asked you first. What do you wish for?”

Ozpin took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, sitting up. “I wish…..I wish that I could be rid of my curse….”

“Oz….” Qrow sat up himself, watching him.

“For thousands of years i’ve been here. On Remnant. Living and dying again with no end in sight. Countless lives i’ve lived, watching those around me eventually die themselves whether I have already reincarnated or not. Another face in the chain. Another soul I burden. Each life I leave behind is another shadow. I can never truly die. I can never truly be at rest.”

Qrow shifted, scooting himself to be sitting against Ozpin’s back. “It’s one thing we have in common. Both got damn curses put on ourselves. We didn’t ask for them, but we got ‘em anyway. You know, these gods seem to be real jerks. Maybe that’s why nobody’s really religious anymore.” He fidgeted with his necklace, dangling it and turning it over in his fingers. Trying to find some silver lining for him as always.

A flutter of laughter twinged in Ozpin’s chest. “At least one day you’ll be able to be rid of yours.”

“You can be rid of yours too.” Qrow returned immediately. Leaning back into him. “All we gotta do is stop Salem.”

“It’s not that easy.” Ozpin pushed back. “I’ve been trying for thousands of years. Even then I don’t know if stopping her will really lift it.”

“That’s because you didn’t have me before.” Qrow retorted, smug, pushing against him again. Ozpin opened his mouth to respond back, stopping realizing at some point one of their hands had come together; fingers intertwined. “And I wish that Salem would bite the dust already and the gods would get off their asses and get over themselves.” Qrow turned his head to the side, smirking and tapping Ozpin’s shoulder with his free hand. “I might have to get my hands a little dirty to make sure that gets done. Then you can live your life and get old and die like a normal person.”

Ozpin choked out a laugh, trying to hold it back. “I’m already old. _Very_ old.”

“Well then you can be the oldest man in the world. Either way you’re dying and staying dead!” Qrow jabbed him with his thumb over his shoulder.

“You know, I’ve seen so many of these.” Ozpin started, looking back up at the sky. “And each time it’s been wonderful. It’s one the beautiful things about Remnant.” He squeezed Qrow’s hand a little tighter. “But never have I had someone to share it with. Not like this.”

“What can I say, i’m good at my job.” Qrow squeezed back, letting his head rest against Ozpin’s shoulder.  “Just remember, Oz, wherever you go, I go. I made a promise, didn’t I? So no matter what happens, i’m gonna be there.”

“You really believe we have a chance?”

“Maybe. Your wish has gotta come true.” Qrow shrugged, closing his eyes. “Cause there was actually someone here to listen to it, unlike those rude messengers. Don’t forget, Oz. You’re not alone in this anymore. Not with me here.”

Ozpin tilted his head down, closing his eyes and smiling. His chest hurt, a bit of his heart aching, but another part fluttering with happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't know, 'Amets' is a name meaning 'dreams' while the number 11 is linked to faith in some meanings, which is why I chose both of those and originally was going to have Ozpin mention it being ironic in the story but didn't quite make it in with the flow. 
> 
> Also, they totally fell asleep together wrapped in a blanket a little later. <3


End file.
